Episode 1656 (30th April 1992)
Plot Caroline is enjoying looking after Nick and Alice. Jack and Sarah have to make excuses to Robert as to why he cannot go and see Treacle. Mark is on edge as Michael looks for his missing walkman. Sarah is going to try and talk to Kim about Robert's horse riding lessons. Charlie wants to look over Eric's private books. Seth has lost his credit card. Annie finds Mark fast asleep again. Nick is annoyed when his mum doesn't take Alice to the childminder, but decides to keep her home for the day. Annie asks Mark if he has got Melanie pregnant or if he is in trouble with the police. He decides to tell her the truth. Charlie says that he cannot trust Eric and that he is going to be watching him closely from now on. Annie is shocked by the telephone bill, but she writes Mark a cheque to cover the amount after giving him a lecture. She agrees to keep it from Joe and Jack because she decides that Mark has suffered enough. Seth is looking everywhere for his credit card. He hasn't cancelled it yet and Bill tells him that he could have been taken for every penny that he has by now. Nick asks Archie for a drink. His first night out since he became a single parent. Mark asks Melanie to help him buy back the walkman. Charlie tells Chris that the yard is up before the Environmental Health Committee next week. He smugly informs Chris that they are thinking of banning any lorries from starting up before 9.30am. Charlie knows that this would put the Tates out of business. Melanie has managed to buy back the walkman. She helps Mark work out a revision timetable. His first exam is on 1st June. Kim refuses to believe that Robert was not responsible for leaving the gate open. Sarah says that she no longer wants Robert to have lessons from one of the Tates now anyway. Nick tells Archie that he would like him to look after Alice in future. He offers to pay him £1.50 an hour. Archie says that he doesn't have to pay him that much and accepts. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, cottage and yard *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric's office *Victoria Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Whiteley's Farm - Yard *Frank Tate & Son - Office *Hotten Comprehensive - Exterior and reception *Home Farm - Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes